Na Hae Ryung
Perfil thumb|250px|Na Hae Ryung *'Nombre:' 나해령 / Na Hae Ryung *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarina, MC, Modelo y Actriz y Ex-Ulzzang. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: 168 cm *'Peso: '''47 kg *'Tipo de sangre: B *'Signo zodiacal: '''Escorpio *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Perro *'Familia:' Padres y una hermana *'Agencia:' Dramas *Nothing to Lose (SBS, 2017) *Oh! Dear Half-Basement Goddesses (OnStyle, 2017) *Stars in the Universe (MBC, 2017) *My Mind's Flower Rain (KBS2, 2016) *Mom (MBC 2015-2016) *9 Seconds - Eternal Time (Naver TV, 2015) *The Producers (KBS2, 2015) ''Cameo Ep. 9 *The Lover (Mnet, 2015) Cameo Ep. 6 *She's So Lovable (SBS, 2014) *High School - Love On (KBS2, 2014) *Pretty! Oh Man Bok (KBS, 2014) *Nine: Nine Time Travels (tvN, 2013) *April Kiss (KBS2, 2004) *Sharp 1 (KBS2, 2003) *Magic Kid Masuri (KBS2, 2002) *School Story (EBS, 2002) *Dancing Girl Wawa (EBS, 2001) Películas *Nice Shorts (2010) *To Catch A Virgin Ghost, 時失里 2km (2004) *Once Upon A Time In The Battlefield (2003) Programas Web *'2015' MWAVE Meet and Greet (02/06/15). Programas de TV * 2015-2016: SBS Laws of the Jungle in Samoa (2015-2016). * 2015: SBS Running man EP.253 (28/06/2015). * 2015 KBS2 Let's Go Dream Team (05/07/15). * 2015 On Music On TV (12/06/15). * 2015 KBS2 Escaping Crises Number One (01/06/15). * 2015 Arirang Pops in Seoul (01/06/15). * 2015 TVN Comedy big league (12/05/15) Con Da Hye. * 2015 MBC Catch Music If You Can (6, 13, 20, 27/04/15)(04/05/15). * 2015 MBC Every1 Shin Dong Yup’s Bachelor Party (19/02/15). * 2015 KBS A Song for You 3 (28/01/15). * 2014 KBS2 Let's Go Dream Team (30/11/14). * 2014 KBS concert feel (19/09/14). * 2014 M! Countdown Begins junto a Ladies' Code (27/08/14). * 2014 MBC Music Idol School (19/08/14). * 2014 SBS Challenge 1000 songs (25/05/14). * 2014 Star Beauty Show (13 y 27/05/14). * 2014 Weekly Idol (07/05/14). * 2013 Arirang Pops in Seoul. * 2013 Showbiz Korea Ep694. * 2013 ArirangTv Simply Kpop. * 2013 Mnet Enemy Broadcast. * 2013 KBS Guerrilla Date. * 2013 KBS1 Open Concert. * 2013 Arirang TV. Programas de radio * 2015: '(MBC Radio) (28/05/15). * '''2015: '(KBS Cool FM) (22/05/15). * '''2015: (Arirang Radio) Sound K (19/05/15). * 2015: (KBS Cool FM) Super Junior Kiss The Radio 'Sukira' (21/05/15). * 2015: (MBC C-Radio) Idol True Colors (21/03/15, Con HyeYeon). * 2014: (MBC) SimSimTaPa Radio (18/02/2014). * 2014: (KBS Cool FM) Super Junior Kiss The Radio 'Sukira' (20/09/14). * 2014: (Arirang Radio) Super K-Pop (08/09/14). * 2014: (Arirang Radio) Sound K (31/07/14). * 2014: (Arirang Radio) Sound K (06/03/14). * 2014: (MBC) SimSimTaPa Radio (02/01/14). * 2013: (KBS Cool FM) Super Junior Kiss The Radio 'Sukira'. * 2013: (Arirang Radio) K-Poppin' Arirang Radio. * 2013: (KBS Cool FM) Super Junior Kiss The Radio 'Sukira'. * 2013: (SBS Power FM) CulTwo Show. * 2013: (MBC) ShimShimTaPa. * 2013: (SBS Power FM) Park So Hyun’s Love Game. * 2013: (SBS Power FM) Young Street Radio. * 2013: (KBS Cool FM) Yoo Inna's Volume Up. Vídeos Musicales *Noel -Your Voice (2015) *Baek Ji Young - Still in love (2014) *HIGH4 - Headache (Bang Bang Bang) (2014) *40(Forty) - Sing the Spring (2013) *D-UNIT - Talk to my face (2013) Anuncios * 2016: Héroes Underworld (juego móvil) Curiosidades *'Ex-Grupo Kpop:' **EXID (2012) **'Posición:' Vocalista y Bailarina **BESTie (2013-2018) **'Posición: '''Vocalista, Bailarina y Maknae *'Educación:''' **Dong-gok Elementary School **Simwon Middle School **Somyong Girls' High School (Transferida) **Escuela de Artes Escénicas de Seúl (Departamento de Radiodifusión y Cine) (Graduada) *Fue aprendiz de JYP Entertainment. * En el 2012 debutó como miembro original de EXID, sin embargo dos meses después del lanzamiento del primer sencillo "Holla", junto a Kang Hye Yeon y U-JI dejó el grupo y la agencia AB Entertainment. Tiempo después las 3 se unieron a YNB Entertaiment, y junto a Da Hye formaron BESTie. *Ella fue quien inventó el nombre de su grupo (BESTie). Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema *Twitter Oficial *Instagram Oficial Galería Na_Hae_Ryung12.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KMC Categoría:KActriz